Unexpected
by Factoflife02
Summary: Rachel Berry wasn't sure what she expected when she agreed to host a party at her house... again. Just a little PWP I had floating around in my head after watching some old episodes. Faberry.


Rachel Berry wasn't sure what she had expected when she had agreed to host a party at her house… again. Surely she should have learned her lesson the first time. She wasn't entirely sure how she had gotten in this predicament in the first place. When her fathers had announced that they were going on a long weekend getaway to a cabin in Vermont Rachel's first thought had been that she could now bake Finn a batch of 'I'm sorry for breaking up with you - thanks for still being my friend' cupcakes without her fathers hovering about, offering their pitying eyes. But then, not even two whole class periods after letting the news of her empty house slip to Kurt, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez had shown up at her locker during lunch break. And what with Santana's threatening quick wit and Quinn's charming smile the young diva was agreeing to host a party in less time than it took the Varsity football team to toss a freshman in the dumpsters.

"Just the Glee club, right?" Rachel remembered asking with trepidation, when the unusual trio had reached the doors of the cafeteria. Later, after opening her front door to half of the football team and most of the Cheerios, the singer realized that she probably shouldn't have let the other girls slip away with nothing but indulging smiles for answers.

If you had asked her the year before Rachel Berry would have gladly told you that she'd kill to have these kinds of people at her house – enjoying her party. But now, nearing the end of her senior year of high school, she was less than thrilled. After being repeatedly dumped and constantly dragged in and out of the McKinley lime-light she had come to realize how pointless and fickle high school popularity was and, suddenly, her life became a lot less complicated. Finn became more of an annoyance than anything else; though breaking up with him had still been extremely difficult. They were still friends – awkwardly. Once she had stopped trying so hard people began to like her a little more and from there it was as if Rachel Berry had never been lame at all. Of course, now that she was two months from graduating it didn't really matter anyway.

"How are you?" The quiet question brought Rachel out of her contemplation of how she'd gotten to this point – only to find an angel sitting beside her. Okay. Maybe the small singer was a little, tiny, teensy bit drunk. Quinn smiled from beside her, as if the brunette had spoken her thoughts aloud. "How drunk are you?"

"Only a little," Rachel assured, holding up her thumb and forefinger pinched together as an example. The blonde girl giggled before revealing her own wine cooler and bringing it to her lips. "Quinn Fabray! I thought you didn't drink?" The brunette mock accused, laughing.

"Says Rachel Berry," Came the scoffed reply, though a grin pulled at the corner of the Cheerio's lips.

"Touché," Rachel toasted, raising her bottle in salute before tipping its sweet contents down her throat. She had only had four of the fruity drinks but given her low alcohol tolerance and small stature it was enough to make her feel a little fuzzy around the edges as well as bring a small blush to her cheeks.

"Come for a walk with me." Quinn suddenly requested, her warm hand coming to splay across Rachel's thigh and squeezing for a dizzying second. Then the hand, along with its owner, was gone and disappearing up the stairs. The shorter girl sat in stunned silence for a split second, not giving herself enough time to think about why she shouldn't, before she was off of her couch and walking as casually as she could towards the staircase. Rachel Berry didn't know what she should have expected when she agreed to host a party but following Quinn Fabray up the stairs and into her bedroom was _not_ one of the things that she had mentally prepared for.

"Quinn?" Rachel poked her head into the darkened room, trying to see more than the dark silhouettes of her furniture. Upon realizing that her attempts were in vain however, the singer stepped hesitantly into her room. There never was a verbal answer to Rachel's initial inquiry but Quinn let the other girl know exactly where she was when she backed the diva into her own bedroom door; effectively shutting them into total darkness. The hostess let out a squeak of surprise which was very nearly eclipsed by a moan because the blonde wasted no time in attaching her skilled mouth to the brunette's neck and pressing their bodies together almost desperately.

Rachel was pretty sure that she should have been pushing the other girl away and/or possibly slapping her across the face, but what little will she had to say _no_ to Quinn Fabray had disappeared around the same time as her second wine cooler. In that moment, she could not think of one good reason why _this_ had never happened before, in fact. It didn't occur to her to question just when the blonde had decided that she wanted to kiss her or even if it meant anything beyond a drunken tumble. All Rachel knew was that she didn't want Quinn's barrage to stop anytime soon.

"Okay?" It took the diva more time than she'd like to admit to register that Quinn's mouth had been removed from her skin in order to ask permission for something that, in Rachel's very turned on opinion, should have already been happening. So instead of answering she threaded her fingers through short blonde hair and tugged warm, parted lips down and onto her own. Their mouths slid together effortlessly – and both of them let out eager moans before falling further into each other. Quinn's hands came to rest on the door on either side of Rachel's head – steadying them and allowing the Cheerio to take control of the kiss. They were lost completely in the movement of their lips, teeth, tongues. Neither of them had ever experienced a want so acute - a fire so hot in the pit of their bellies. "Fuck," Quinn moaned throatily when she reluctantly pulled away to breathe and Rachel nipped softly at the pulse point pounding wildly out of the smooth skin on her throat. Though she would fervently deny it later – hearing that word slip out of wholesome, sophisticated Quinn Fabray's oh so kissable mouth made Rachel Berry lose her Barbara-loving mind. Before either of them could process the physics of her actions the tiny brunette had somehow gotten them both onto the middle of her queen sized bed. After that, things progressed in a haze of brave hands and questioning lips until Quinn finally made the move to remove the other girl's babydoll dress completely.

Feeling warm, calloused fingertips slide up her bare stomach and under the wire of her bra before descending back down and tracing the edge of the pink cotton underwear she had on was making Rachel feel as though she were about to explode. How had this happened so fast? Why was this happening? All of these were questions for later because warm heat had just enveloped one of the diva's nipples and she let loose a sound that would have been embarrassing if she wasn't so very, very turned on. Quinn must have accurately taken it as encouragement because a second later Rachel's bra was gone completely and warm kisses were being applied all across soft, perky breasts. She attempted to remove Quinn's dress from her position underneath the Head Cheerio and she was rewarded magnificently by the other girl sitting up and straddling her just to remove the garment herself. Rachel's mouth ran dry at the sight of all the toned, pale skin that Quinn was offering but she didn't have long to appreciate it because all of her senses went into overload as soon as a pair of clever fingers found the hem of Rachel's underwear.

"Last chance, Rach." Hazel eyes sparkling as she smirked, running her fingers into the soft curls she found waiting for her just under the hem. The diva pushed her hips up, moaning. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The blonde teased, just running her fingertips over and through the soft mound of curls and slowly driving Rachel to the brink of insanity.

"Please," Rachel finally moaned out, "Please touch me." That was all Quinn needed because suddenly there were two fingers running through the mass of wet heat that had gathered just for her. They both moaned loudly at this discovery and Quinn quickly found the small bud of nerves that she knew would send Rachel into the inevitable tailspin. The small singer didn't disappoint with a loud cry and a shudder, wrapping her arms around the Cheerio's back and holding on as her hips started to rock in desperation without her consent. It didn't take more than a few mind-blowing minutes of Quinn's fingers moving Rachel's clit in quick circles before the smaller girl was having a small orgasm, digging her fingernails into strong shoulder blades. Rachel had just started to relax, breathing heavily onto the pillows and trying to grasp the magnitude of the orgasm that she'd just had when Quinn surprised her by moving her fingers down and pushing shyly into Rachel's wanting heat. "Fuck!" The brunette cried out, holding on even harder as Quinn buried two fingers into her.

"Are you okay?" The blonde questioned, pausing her movements as they both tried to catch their breath. Hazel eyes looked concernedly down at the girl that was panting and breathless on the sheets.

"Oh yes," Rachel moaned, making them both giggle. Quinn slid her fingers out and back in again experimentally, reveling in the feeling of tight velvet clenching at her digits; trying to hold her inside. She had hung around Santana and Brittney enough to hear more than she had ever planned on wanting to know and so she tried something she had heard Santana lewdly joke about, and turned her hand wrist-up before moving her fingers down against Rachel's walls. The smaller girl clenched and squealed loudly, dragging fingernails across Quinn's naked back and making the blonde moan with her. Apparently hanging out with Santana had finally warranted something good and Quinn repeated the "come hither" motion while she sawed in and out of Rachel until the diva collapsed in a fit of delirious moans and the exhaustion of multiple orgasms.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn gasped, finally falling beside Rachel onto the bed and breathing heavily into the now still room.

"How did you…. What was… I don't even…." Rachel tried several different times to express her many thoughts but eventually gave up, dissolving in giggles until Quinn laughed too, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and pulling her in close.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Quinn admitted to the girl, "I've just been too chickenshit to actually do anything and Finn was always there but then you broke up with him so I figured that I had to at least try. I mean…" The Cheerio suddenly stopped talking, obviously self-conscious and Rachel sat up quickly, grabbing the girl's face and giving her a deep kiss.

"I felt it too." She assured, running her fingers through short blonde locks. "I'm so happy I decided to have this party." Rachel finally admitted, making the blonde girl laugh loudly. Rachel Berry wasn't sure what she was expecting when she agreed to host a party at her house, but lying in her bed in post-orgasmic bliss with Quinn Fabray was _definitely_ not on the list of things she had prepared for.


End file.
